Dr Jericho
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Vince demanded they get along with each other in order for this storyline to work. How can Matt possibly get along with Edge after everything he has done?


**A/N- Inspired by listening to a Matt Hardy interview about how he would NEVER work with Edge/Adam again. This was like three years ago when he did this interview, but it appears he went against his word. **

**So I started thinking, what would cause Matt to agree to work with Edge? Then it hit me....**

**XX**

Matt sat in Vince's office listening to his boss run through the future storyline plans. He already turned on his brother, and became the most hated guy in the company in less than five minutes. Edge now had the belt thanks to him, but he had no idea where they were going after that.

"You are going to start having some matches with Adam." Vince rattled on. Matt nodded politely, barely listening. He should have figured he would have to wrestle Adam.

"Something like you and Edge versus Jeff and Hunter." Matt's head shot up immediately.

"You mean I am teaming with Adam?" Matt casted quick glance to Adam who was sitting on the other side of the room, not saying a word.

"Yes, that is the plan. Given your history, the fans will find this hard to believe." Vince continued, unaware anything was wrong.

"Whoa whoa, hold it. Vince, given our history, I don't think I can work with him."

"I told you Vince." Adam spoke up for the first time, ignoring the angry looks Matt was sending him.

"I guess you were right Mr. Copeland. I applaud you for being a professional, maybe Mr. Hardy will take a few lessons from you." Adam smirked while Matt frowned. He knew what Adam did, he played Vince, made himself look good.

"Vince, I jus..."

"No, listen here Matt. You will get along with him. If he can take a step to work things out, so can you."

"He's going to end up pissing me off." Matt confessed.

"Name some of your friends in WWE." Vince commanded. Matt looked confused, but did as he was told.

"Helms, Kendrick, Jericho, Chavo, just about everyone."

"Good, what about you Adam?" Vince turned to face Adam.

"Randy....uh...Jericho...umm....yeah, that's it."

"Great. Then I am ordering you two to spend time with Chris. Maybe he can get you two to play nice."

"Chris is on RAW." Matt pointed out.

"And I am giving him two days with Smackdown." Vince resolved the problem quickly. This feud had the momentum to be one of the greatest feuds in history, and he wasn't going to let Matt Hardy ruin it.

**XX**

"Chris..."

"It's Dr. Jericho." Chris interrupted Matt. Chris was driving, Adam was in the passenger seat, and Matt was in the back. They had a three hundred mile drive ahead of them.

"Seriously Chris, how are you going to help us? I hate Adam, and Adam is still a girlfriend stealing, backstabbing, dirty bastard."

"What is he, your ex boyfriend?" Chris glanced at Matt through the rear view mirror.

"No."

"Then stop being a pansy and man up." Chris ordered.

"Chr..."

"Ah ah ah, it's Dr. Jericho."

"You are not a doctor. You are here to help us get along." Adam cut in, now remembering why he stopped traveling with Chris years ago.

"So what do you want me to do? Reminisce about the past, when all of us were best friends who never fought?" Sarcasm from Christopher? Who would have thought.

"Look, we all moved on. I got Vickie, you have those two Legacy punks, and Matt has.....his dog." Adam couldn't think of anything Matt had, he didn't do it to be an ass.

"I have things in my life too Adam." Matt interjected.

"Like...?" Dr. Jericho asked.

"The Hardy Show." Matt said matter of factly.

"Overrated."

"Fans only watch it for Jeff." Adam added.

"So, about our past? Where do we start?" Matt changed the subject abruptly.

"Remember the time I..."

"Yes, we remember the time you became the Undisputed Champion." Adam cut in, well aware of what Chris was going to say.

"Well what about the time..."

"Yes, the time you saved the WWE from Randy Orton." Matt finished.

"Fine. How about.."

"The fact that you are the reason WCW stayed in business so long." Adam and Matt added together.

"So is there really anything else to reminisce? Chris asked, going right through a red light and ignoring the flashing red and blue lights behind him.

"I think the point of this Chris, is that you are the only mutual friend we have, and you are supposed to help us remember how great it was when Matt and I were friends." Adam informed him.

"You don't need me for that. Amy cheated on Matt for you, only so she could get closer to me. Matt got angry and went crazy for awhile, and I wasn't around to help him out. So why don't you two just say sorry and get it over with?" Chris asked, while fumbling around with different radio stations. Switchfoot, no. Bangles, no. Bon Jovi, hell no. Backstreet Boys, no, Cody wasn't with him. Fozzy was their only option.

"He had no right going after my girl when I was injured."

"She wanted a real man."

"Why didn't she come to me then?" Chris interjected their argument.

"Chris.."

"It's Dr. Jericho, Matthew." Chris butted in again. What was so hard about calling him by his rightful name?

"I'm not calling you doctor." Matt refused.

"Then I am not giving you any advice."

"We don't need advice. That's not why you are here. Tell us a story of the past." Adam insisted, sick of hearing Chris...Dr. Jericho, talk already.

"Okay assclowns, pay attention. It was 1993, and I was in Japan. You know how Tokyo is known for not..."Chris started.

"A story with us in it." Matt cut in. Where did Vince get these bright ideas?

"How about the time in 2002, when we were all rooming together and..." Chris tried again.

"You refused to room with anyone, claiming you needed two beds." Adam reminded him.

"Well, when you have to carry about two belts, one bed isn't big enough." Chris pointed out.

"Dr. Jericho, it's past midnight. Why don't we pull into the hotel ahead and resume driving in the morning." Matt pointed to a hotel that was about a mile away. Chris and Adam agreed so they pulled in. As Chris was demanding the bell boy get his bags, Adam approached Matt.

"Listen man, I know we don't get along anymore, but I think for a few months, we can be civil towards each other."

"Getting sick of Chris already?" Matt asked knowingly.

"If I have to call him Dr. Jericho one more time, I might just kill myself."

"So how do we get rid of him? Just call Vince and tell him everything fine, so Chris can go his own way?" Matt asked, shutting the trunk of the car and handing Adam his bags.

"Yes, and I say we do it now." Adam looked at Chris who was still screaming at the young boy. Matt nodded his head in agreement and pulled out his cell phone.

"Put it on speaker." Adam told him.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me."

"Hey Vince. This plan of yours worked, Chris can leave now."

"Did Dr. Jericho agree to this?" Adam and Matt looked at each other. Even Vince was calling him doctor.

"No, not really." Adam admitted.

"Put him on the phone then, I must speak to him." Hesitantly, Matt called Chris over, whose face was bright red from screaming.

"What do you want assclown?" Chris asked, unaware it was Vince on the line.

"Those two you are with claim they now get along, is that true?" Chris glanced at Adam and Matt, who were one step away from hugging each other if need be.

"No." Both men's jaws dropped at Chris's lie.

"How much longer to you propose it will take?"

"Three weeks."

"Alright then, I am granting you three weeks on the Smackdown brand, we will write you off RAW for a few weeks. Don't worry about anything. Keep these two together at all times, and don't let them out of your sight."

"Got it sir. They might even be bed buddies by then." Chris joked.

"We don't need another Cody and Ted." Vince responded, immediately hanging up. Chris hung up the phone, snickering to himself. Vince made a gay joke. Ha. He handed the phone back to Matt.

"Come on boys, better rest up, we have three weeks together. By the way, you two are sharing a bed." Chris informed them, walking back inside to find the bell boy who had yet to take his bags up.

"What are the odds of us escaping this with our insanity?"

"Zero."

"I figured."


End file.
